First consider the expression for: $7$ plus the quantity of $-4$ times $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: Take the product of $7$ and that expression and then add $-5$.
Answer: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the quantity of $-4$ times $x$ $-4 \times x = \color{orange}{-4x}$ What is $7$ plus $-4x$ $-4x$ $ + 7$ What is the product of $7$ times that expression $7 \times (-4x + 7) = \color{orange}{7(-4x+7)}$ What does adding $-5$ to $\color{orange}{7(-4x+7)}$ do? $7(-4x+7)$ $ - 5$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $7(-4x+7)-5$.